Beserker Claws Prove Quite Suspicious
by GrasperGroupie
Summary: XemSai, told mainly from Saix's internal dialouge. Beserker claws can be quite the tell-tale sign of rough-housing.


The constant slamming on the wall from the sofa repeatedly hitting it would be evidence enough. If anyone in the castle didn't know before, now it was painfully obvious; that is as if anyone was dense enough not to have noticed before. The countless pieces of furniture being replaced from his room as a result of my nails would have been the first clue.

Instinct and general knowledge told me that VIIII would be the most likely candidate for ignorance. After all, he had been the only one of us to not have VIII and XIII figured out before they were caught in the act.

But none of that matters anymore. Any ounce of professionalism and has hereby been thrown out the window. I don't give a damn who knows what I do with Superior behind closed doors; all the suspicion and whispers can be proven true for all I care.

I might have to draw the line at VIII making hip thrusts and suggestive comments, however.

Might I point out that it is mostly Xemnas' fault everyone has now been alerted to the existence of our relationship. If he would refrain from hitting that spot inside me in such a delicious way and chanting my name in that sultry, deep voice directly in my ear, then I'm pretty sure there would be no reason for the sofa to be eroding a hole in the paint on the wall and there would definitely not be good reason for my voice to be reaching such volumes.

Ah, I'm not being fair. Maybe I should refrain from flirting every chance I got and almost literally bending over backwards; and over his desk on occasion; to do everything and anything he asks of me.

Of course, I'm not complaining about the rewards I get for such behavior. It's highly unprofessional and slightly skanky on my part, but whoever made those rules has obviously never slept with Xemnas. I get away with murder and almost single-handedly run this place thanks to my relationship with this man.

It's almost like I'm his slutty secretary, minus the tits. Scratch that, I _am_ his slutty secretary.

My thoughts were halted when Xemnas pulled back and took a single lust-filled gaze into my half-lidded eyes before he crushed his lips against mine. I obeyed when I felt his tongue demand entrance; who am I to deny that man; and snaked my arms around his neck.

He was mine. And I'm not ashamed to say that he owned me; both body and mind. Bite marks and hickeys proved his ownership, which dotted my body from collar bone to hip. Mine became difficult to hide, but thankfully the coats concealed the long tiger-like nail marks I had been known to leave on his back. He hated that.

Really he only had himself to blame; if he wasn't so skilled at finding all the right ways to send me over the top and turn me into a begging, writhing-in-ecstasy whore, then he would have no tell-tale scars to speak of.

Xemnas must have read my mind, because he slightly readjusted and began hitting the nail right on the head, causing me to moan (read: whimper like a needy, begging hooker) into his mouth. My nails immediately followed suite, clinging mercilessly into his beautifully tanned and muscled back.

With a yelp of pain, Xemnas pulled back and almost glared at me, but I was still too pleased with the way he had been performing to care. Xemnas hated my claws-to-the-back routine, and I knew I was in for a punishment.

I was just more likely to enjoy the punishment than learn from it.

"Saix," his voice barked my name in a way that I can't say wasn't sexy. "Over. Now." He finished. I knew what those orders meant; I obediently rolled over and leaned slightly against the arm of the sofa, offering my already-taken entrance to him.

"Puppy wants to play rough," he said, directly into my ear. I moaned at the sensation of his silken deep voice and hot breath, already internally begging for the punishment I was sure to receive. "Master will give him rough." He promised, and proved his point with a harsh; but still delicious; thrust. The pleased and needy whine I produced was sure to catch the attention of anyone within a five mile radius; as if half the castle wasn't already listening through the door or walls.

I took a quick glance skyward to make sure that perverted old man hadn't portaled himself into the room and taken to observing upside down from the ceiling. Thankfully, there was no trace of said pervert.

A yelp of surprise and mostly pleasure escaped my lips when I felt a hand make hard contact with my ass. Xemnas took my moment of surprise to his advantage and twisted a fist full of my already sex-tangled blue hair around his hand and pulled back.

This was almost too much. I almost want to give in and orgasm right then, when I felt his breath against my ear.

"Mine." He claimed, with a nibble that produced yet another heated moan from my throat.

_Yes. Yours. Only yours,_ I thought, relishing each and every harsh thrust that was given to me.

"You're mine, Saix. My whore." He continued, lips moving to make obvious bite marks at the base of my neck.

I couldn't argue with that. As I mentioned before, Xemnas did know all the tricks that threw me into complete submission; he could make me give it to him whenever and probably wherever he wanted. In fact, there were very few places in his office that we hadn't sexed on. Blow jobs under the desk were a favorite of his. I really was his whore.

Not that I'm complaining. He could choke me to death with a dirty sock; so long as he gave me a good fuck beforehand.

Because that's all this is, right? Meaningless, mindless fucking. No emotion. We're Nobodies; enough said. I don't need VI to open a book and give a two hour lecture that was sure to bore me into pecking my ears off to know that Nobodies are incapable of emotion; being minus one heart. Therefore, mindless and emotionless fucking. Xemnas gets my ass, I get free roam to do what the fuck I want; it's a fair trade. And that's all it was.

So why does it sound like I'm trying to convince myself of the emotionless part? Shut up, brain. Xemnas, great sex, and a little rough housing. That's what you need to focus on.

Another yank to my hair pulled my thoughts back to the great sex.

"Say it, Sai." He demanded. "Tell me you're mine."

I had to take a second to get over the continuous thrusting against that sensitive spot before I could force my lips to form anything other than a sexual noise.

"I'm yours, Xemnas," I obeyed, with a quick glance through heavy lidded eyes over my shoulder. "I'm your whore. I only live to please you." I added. My master seemed to enjoy my response, because he rewarded me with another hard slap to my already fucked-raw ass.

Did I mention how huge a dick Xemnas has? If I haven't, I have no idea how I could have ever forgotten. How he manages to keep that thing hidden even under that coat is a damn miracle. I can't even count how many times I've caught myself staring at his crotch for even a glimpse of evidence. Nothin.

"Good boy." Xemnas rewarded, and placed both hands on my hips, controlling our rhythm. I couldn't help but wonder if he was jumping on the train VIIII had unknowingly started and making a puppy joke; added to the obvious fact that he had me belly down in what was largely considered "doggy style"; and even if that were his intention, I was more than willing to forgive.

_**Thrust.**_ Instant pleasure.

Oh yeah, already forgiven and completely forgotten.

Like I said; huge dick.

As a side note, at least we had given the wall relief from the sofa banging against it; if anything was gonna give us away it was going to be my voice. And since I loved the way Xemnas' name rolled off my tongue; so natural and delicious; it would be obvious who the two parties involved were.

There it is. He found that little bundle of nerves inside me all jumbled together and waiting for his dick to pleasure them. The dark carpet my eyes had adjusted to grew blurry and dotted in a moment of pure ecstasy. My nails dug into something plush and cushiony – oh yeah, that's right, the sofa – as my voice yelling his name probably broke everybody in the castle out of a deep sleep.

But it was over way before I wanted it to be. Xemnas pulled away and I immediately whined, probably sounding more like a needy puppy in heat than ever before.

"Bad Saix. No nails on the expensive furniture." His voice boomed from behind me. I let my eyes focus again after the pleasure spots wore off and noticed that my berserker nails had indeed done a number on the arm of the sofa.

"I apologize, sir. I will be more careful next time," I began, not even fully mentally focused on what was going on. My mind was still on the great sex, and Xemnas' huge dick. The fact that yet another piece of furniture was going to need to be replaced in the morning wasn't computing in my brain yet.

Another tug on my hair elicited a purr, and almost gave me goose bumps.

"I think I need to teach you _how_ to be more careful. Berserkers tend to be repeat offenders when it comes to violence, VII. And violence that involves any more expensive items won't be tolerated." Xemnas explained, in what would under normal circumstances be a threatening voice. I couldn't bring myself to find it anything other than sexy. He then leaned backwards, breaking all contact with our bodies.

"Get up. You know where to go." He demanded. I couldn't disobey a man with as much sexual prowess as he, so I hauled myself off the sofa and across the room to his velvet-sheeted four poster bed. I carefully laid on my back, assuming this to be what he wanted.

Even if it wasn't where he wanted me, I wouldn't be opposed to the use of force.

I watched as he towered towards the bed, taking notice of his tanned, well-muscled arms and flat chest to go with it. He looked every bit like he worked out nonstop while everyone else was on missions.

And have I mentioned the huge penis? I did? Hm. One-track mind, Saix.

"I'll just have to show you how to restrain yourself," Xemnas began, and reached down under the bed to produce a pair of shiny handcuffs that I began to wonder why I had never seen before. Without explanation, he crawled onto the bed and straddled me.

That huge dick I told you about was so close. I considered shoving him backwards and riding it, but I figured that would get me into more trouble than I'm already in.

Then again, trouble can be good. I realized that fact as Xemnas leaned forward and used the handcuffs to restrain my arms above my head and to the metal headboard of his bed.

"You _will_ learn to control yourself, Saix. Even if I have to force it on you." He stated, locking the cuffs into place. He leaned back and smirked, probably admiring his handy work.

I could see his face by the moonlight outside, and stole a quick glance at my goddess outside the window. She was beautiful, but nothing compared to the god that was now raising my right leg and resting it against his shoulder.

"You _will_ obey me, my subordinate. You will understand that you work _under _me." With that last statement and special suggestive tone on the word "under", he penetrated me again.

My instinct was to wrap my arms around his neck and never let go until we're both laying asleep in each other's arms, but my new accessories prevented that. The way he had gotten my leg on his shoulder opened doors to a lot of other interesting opportunities; namely the ability to drive deeper and holy fuck, _harder; _which were two things I definitely wasn't complaining about.

Focusing back to the undeniable sex God above me, I could tell that he was enjoying his view as much as I was. It was probably a turn on for him to watch me like this; bound, vulnerable and completely helpless beneath him. And the way he was staring at me through those lust-filled eyes as he kept driving deeper and deeper and making me whine louder and louder was probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen. It made me want to grab a chunk of that silvery white hair and just _pull, _while leaving bite marks all over that sexy neck (and maybe drawing some blood?), but that kind of violence was exactly why my wrists were currently handcuffed to the bedpost and one leg was over the Superior's shoulder as he mercilessly nailed me. But again, I'm not complaining.

Damn, listen to me; I sound like a porn star.

Xemnas should be in porn. His delicious body would put the rest of those guys to shame, but I would be intensely jealous. Intensely, maddeningly jealous; because his huge dick belonged inside of me, and only me.

I want him to kiss me so badly. I would do it myself, but being cuffed to that damn bed was impeding all my urges. I craned my neck towards him to try and communicate what I wanted, my lips already parted and ready for his. I almost melted when I caught eyes with him and sigh contently when he leaned to the side and pressed his lips to mine.

For some reason I can't help but notice how he tastes like cinnamon and vanilla, then I wonder why I hadn't noticed it before. Spicy cinnamon and sweet vanilla, like candy. It's so delicious that I suck his bottom lip between my teeth and gently nibble at it, both pleased and disappointed when I heard a deep, throaty moan and felt my lover pull back slightly.

"No biting." He said, and claimed my lips again before I could respond. I whined against his lips, disappointed.

"You always liked it before," I breathed, barely able to form coherent words with the force at which he was banging me, "And you taste so good I can't help it." I then took his bottom lip between my teeth again and gently sucked on it. Gods he was yummy.

Yummy? Did I just revert to using the vocabulary of a five year old?

I didn't have time to reflect on that, because the next thing I felt was teeth sharply digging into the side of my neck, which made me almost explode with pleasure.

He can bite me, claw me, whip me, chain me. I don't care. I like it rough.

"If you get to bite, so do I." he claimed, before making a trail of bite marks down the side of my neck. I breathed his name, remembering how good it felt leaving my lips, and tilted my head to the side.

Oh gods, he found it again. The angle Xemnas had been leaning at helped him to find that sweet bundle of nerves again; which had in turn caused me to gasp, scream and yell both his name and several profanities. I felt his teeth leave my neck and heard his sexy, hot voice in my ear.

"Does my diviner like that spot?" he asked, teeth barely grazing against my ear lobe. I was unable to form any words other than his name and a mantra of "yes" over and over again, before he inserted a few fingers into my mouth.

"Quiet." Xemnas ordered, and continued thrusting. Well that's just unfair. He wants to fuck me like this, and expects me to stay quiet? There's no sense in that, and it's just plain mean.

And only three fingers? Oh Xemy, you know me better than that. Not an hour ago, I had all nine inches of you down my throat; you know I can do better than three fingers. But I sucked on those three fingers for all I was worth while continuing to whine as he brushed that spot harder and harder and _oh gods harder,_ until they were abruptly taken away.

"Sai… I can't…" he moaned the words, and I knew exactly what he was getting at. I caught his eyes with mine; I wanted him to look at me as I said what I wanted.

"Fill me." With those two words, Xemnas grabbed my organ and pumped it to his rhythm, throwing his head back and chanting my name as I moaned along with him. The next thing I felt was complete warmth inside, followed by an all-over tingle as I let myself orgasm with my lover.

After that, it seemed like everything went hazy for a few seconds, until I opened my eyes slightly to come face to face with a mop of silver hair. Xemnas had all but collapsed on me and was using my chest as a pillow, though I have no idea how that could possibly be comfortable.

Then again, after being fucked like that, anything would be comfortable.

Neither of us said a word for about two minutes, just laid there trying to catch our breath after all that sexing. I let my eyes drift closed again and moved to wrap my arms around my lover, when oh yeah, the handcuffs.

"Um… can you unlock these…?" I tried, rattling the metal against the bedpost lightly. Xemnas chuckled in response, and struggled a bit to support himself on his elbows.

"I have half a mind to leave you chained here for a little while longer," he purred, "You have no idea how appetizing you are all bound like this." He added, with a kiss to silence whatever comeback I had. I let him kiss me and nibble on my lip for a few seconds.

Wait, that's not fair. He gets to bite but I don't? Injustice.

"It's… uncomfortable, for lack of a better word." I tried again, speaking against the lips that were still claiming mine. Xemnas responded with a light chuckle and another silencing kiss, one hand wiping what I guessed was stray hairs off my forehead.

He obviously wanted to keep me here for his own sick, perverted entertainment. Is it wrong that I don't think I would mind that? Then again, this position would get more uncomfortable before it got better. Unless he wanted to use that enormous dick to-

Shut up, hormones. Shut up.

"Superior… sir… I'm starting to cramp, could you please just," I began again. Letting him think he was in charge had always worked in the past.

"So impatient, Saix." Xemnas responded, but reached up and did what I guessed would unlock me from my sexual prison, and seconds later my arms were free again. "Better?" he asked, and barely brushed my lips with his. Such a tease.

"Yes. Thank you, sir." I twisted my wrists slightly to relieve the pinching and stress, then brought both of my arms around his shoulders. Closing my eyes, I tried to pull him back down to rest on my chest again; because, silly me, I thought it was time for sleep.

"What makes you think we're done here?" Already that lust was back in his voice.

"What do you…?" I wondered out loud, as my lover wrenched himself free of my grasp.

"We're both dirty. It's time to bathe, and you can show me what my lesson here has taught you." He hinted, already walking towards his huge bathroom.

Shit. I've never been good at testing.

Oh, well. Mindless, random fucking. Who cares? It's sex. There's no emotions involved here.

However, if I had a heart, I'm pretty sure this is where I'd die of love and lust for this man.

Shut up, mind. Shut up.

The very second I turned the corner into the bathroom, I was pinned to the wall and the door was shut and locked.

As if everyone didn't already know.

~The end.


End file.
